Cheaper by the Dozen: Alternate dimension
Cheaper by the Dozen: Alternate Dimension it is a 30 minute short film, based in the 2003 movie, was launched in June 2004. Plot Mark decides to travel to a dimension, where he can have 5 brothers and 6 sisters instead of 5 sisters and 6 brothers, because his brothers had lately ignored and booed him. Jessica, gives him a gift, a remote control that will take him to another dimension, he must return within 3 days, or else he would stay there forever. When he reaches the dimension, he sees his brothers of opposite gender (Nelson, Chloe, Levi, Haley, Simon, Jade, Jonathan, Katt, Morgan and Kelly and Nicole Baker), but still having his parents, Tom and Kate, the family comes up with the idea of going to McDonalds (That according to his brothers, it was Mark's idea), Nelson (Nora), takes all his 11 brothers to the restaurant. After the walk, the 12 children arrive at home, where they greet Kate with a kiss and quickly make a joke on dad. Mark discovers that what used to be his bedroom is a wardrobe, and his bed is in the bedroom of Jonathan and Katt (Jessica and Kim). Mark is having such a fun time there, he decides to stay in that world forever and throws the remote control in a box. The next day, Mark wakes up screaming from a nightmare and receives two terrible blows from Jonathan (to wake him up) and Katt (from scratching his blanket). Mark tries to use the bathroom, but to his horror, it's a pigsty. Levi (Lorraine) agrees that the bathroom is dirty, and says that he and Mark must clean it. But Levi's "cleansing" method involves the use of Mark's body to clean the bathroom. Mark walks out and is mocked by his brothers because of the pain. He suddenly falls down hurting his knee, asks Kelly and Nicole (Kyle and Nicole) to kiss his knee to feel less pain, but they instead, they bite his leg so that he suffers more pain. Mark, almost crying, asks Simon (Sarah) to heal his leg, he does it by bandaging his knee, but then he pulls out a wooden mallet and hits him on the knee, Simon (Sarah) mocks of him and all his brothers arrive to see what happened and they also mock of him and nickname him, while Mark almost cries. Then all the brothers do a lot of things that Mark does not like. three days later, no longer being able to take that world into account, he decides to return to his own world (where are the original gender). With five minutes remaining on the remote control, Mark looks through the trash can to find control, but to his horror, the clock is gone. It turns out that Jade (Jake) found her and decides to play "Keep Away" with control. Mark makes another joke on dad again, and uses this distraction to take control again. With a few seconds left on the clock, Mark opens a portal (not before Simon drops his pants), however, when it is about to enter, it is already too late, because it closes, Mark cries out in despair, knowing that this new world will live permanently. Mark suddenly wakes up, realizing that the whole test was just a dream. The brothers, Tom and Kate, who heard Mark scream, burst into his room and ask him if he's okay. Mark says that he is fine and that he is happy to have his original brothers, everyone caresses and embraces him (something that his other brothers did not do with him). When Charlie shows Mark a remote control lying on the ground, Mark (mistaking it for control of the portal) is about to step on it, but Kyle and Nigel yell at him saying it was theirs, Mark gives it to Kyle, all his brothers tell him that they love him and they hug him again, kiss him and caress him, finishing the short film. Cast The fathers *Steve Martin as Tom Baker, the father *Bonnie Hunt as Kate Baker, the mother The children *Piper Perabo as Nora Baker, 22 *Tom Welling as Charlie Baker, 17 *Hilary Duff as Lorraine Baker, 16 *Kevin Schmidt as Henry Baker, 12 *Alyson Stoner as Sarah Baker, 11 *Jacob Smith as Jake Baker, 10 *Forrest Landis as Mark Baker, 9 *Liliana Mumy and Morgan York as Jessica and Kim Baker, 7, fraternal twins *Blake Woodruff as Mike Baker, 6 *Brent and Shane Kinsman as Kyle and Nigel Baker, 5, identical twins The children (Opposite Gender) *Sam Witwer as Nelson Baker, 22 (Male version of Nora) **He is the oldest son in the house, his personality is almost the same as Nora's, just that he is much more immature, selfish and bossy. *Amanda Bynes as Chloe Baker, 17 (Female version of Charlie) **It's almost the same as Charlie's, I mean an athlete, but she's more rude and immature, almost like Kyle and Nigel. *Jake McDorman as Levi Baker, 16 (Male version of Lorraine) **It is similar to Lorraine, because both are very resentful of nature and worry about their physical appearance, but the difference is that Levi does not seem to care at all about his brothers, besides that he loves to hurt Mark, when I use his body to clean the bathroom. *Eden Sher as Haley Baker, 12 (Female version of Henry) **It's the same as Henry, since they love playing the clarinet and other instruments, but unlike Henry, she is more aggressive, rude, nonchalant and seems not to care if Mark is wrong. *Paul Butcher as Simon Baker, 11 (Male version of Sarah) **It's the same as Sarah, since they love sports and are very naughty, but Simon seems to be more rude, aggressive, stupid and bad, because he hit Mark's knee with a wooden mallet, hinting that he loves to see other people's pain. *Charlie Ray as Jade Baker, 10 (Female version of Jake) **As much as Jake and Jade, they love skating and are a little foolish, but Jade is more selfish, manipulative, evil, vindictive and it seems that only wants to fight because yes, she seems to enjoy seeing suffer his brother Mark. *Sullivan and Sawyer Sweeten as Jonathan and Katt Baker, 7, fraternal twins (Male versions of Jessica and Kim) **They are just like Jessica and Kim, because they are very intelligent and often solve problems without help. However, they are many more abrasive and evil than Jessica and Kim. They are also very hard on Mark. *Hailey McCann as Morgan Baker, 6 (Female version of Mike) **She is very similar to Jade's personality and likes, as well as Mike with Jake, but unlike Mike, he is tough and indifferent towards Mark, as shown when the boys make fun of him after Levi (Lorraine) uses it to clean the bathroom and when Simon hit his knee with the mallet. She is also severe with dad, since the boys charge her down every time they see him. *Alyssa Shafer and Billi Bruno as Kelly and Nicole Baker, 5, identical twins (Female versions of Kyle and Nigel) **They are very naughty and love to accompany their father, as well as Kyle and Nigel, with the difference they are coarser and love to hurt others, like when they bit Mark's leg. Category:Short films Category:Cheaper by the Dozen